Doldrums
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: Alice has been feeling down in the dumps lately. She just can't seem to get her feelings straight. She seems to be discovering love. How can this be? And with her servant? Will she be able to tell him? And how?


Doldrums

Hi everyone! It's me again. I am sorry I didn't get around to finishing my Halloween story. I hope to finish it. I was so surprised with the outcome. However, this popped into my head. I decided to do a oneshot about the word of the day. Doldrums has a few meanings. Two are the following: a spell of listlessness or despondency and a state or period of inactivity, stagnation, or slump. These are from . I do not own Pandora Heart or any novels that appear in here. I just own the idea.

* * *

Lately I had been feeling a little jumbled up emotionally. I was a little down in the dumps, yet annoyed. Why is that? I had just found out something somewhat shocking to me from the female friend of the clown's. She was called Sharon. It was hard to call her the name she wanted me to. Sister Sharon made things seem a little awkward. After all, when it came down to it, I wasn't a girly girl like she was. Anyways, what I had found out was that I was feeling an emotion called love. I laughed at first, until who she told me I loved. Apparently I was in love with Oz. Could you believe that? My servant of all people!

However, as I lie here on my bed, I thought to myself. It wasn't impossible for me to feel that way. I was undeniably attracted to my servant. No, servant wasn't what I truly thought of him. He's more like a knight. So, what was it that made me attracted to him? I just couldn't seem to figure it out. I sighed to myself as I rolled over to get more comfortable so I could read a book Sharon gave me. It had to do with love. She said it was about a guy who helped the poor. He ended up falling in love with a maiden that was wealthier than he. So far I had to say, it was much better than Romeo and Juliet that she made me read.

"Alice!" Oz's voice exclaimed as his blonde haired form came into the room. My lavender eyes looked up at his blue orbs in surprise. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. The outfit was similar to mine, which consisted of black shorts and a white dress top. My bow was next to me so I didn't have to deal with it restraining my neck. He seemed a little concerned but mainly excited for something.

"What is it Oz?" I curiously asked my servant. I was curious to find out what he wanted. It was seven at night after all. There wasn't anything exciting going on that I knew about. Unless we had a mission or we were going to get food.

"Well, I was wondering a few things." He said with a light blush to his face. I rose my eyebrows signaling for him to continue. "Well, I was wondering what was keeping you down in the dumps for starters." He said to me. I nodded expecting him to ask something like this.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." I replied sitting up. It was true anyways. How could I tell him that I felt for him? It just wasn't something that could be easily done. I didn't want to end up having him not return my feelings.

"I know it's something." He said not buying it. "Alice, you can tell me what's wrong. We're partners right?" he asked with the grin that I loved. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. He was just so cute when he smiled. I felt butterflies forming in my stomach.

I sighed knowing I couldn't hold back. I had to ask him a few questions of my own. They wouldn't give away anything much for me. Yet, they would still be good things to know. "Oz, do you like someone?" I curiously asked.

There was a red tinge to his cheeks as he smiled. He sat down on my bed and started to play with the sheets. "Um, yeah. I do." He said a little embarrassed. This sparked my curiosity greatly.

"What is the girl like?" I asked curiously. This would be very good to know. I could find out his preferences a bit more.

"Well, she's never too tired. She is energetic and amusing. She has a pretty good appetite. She can be caring in her own way. She is adventurous." He smiled. I could see the love in his eyes and that made me blush. "She has nice chocolate hair." He smiled touching a strand of my long hair. "Her lavender eyes never cease to amaze me." He smiled putting his fingers over my eyelids. I could feel my face heating up. He removed his fingers, leaving me curious for more.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked with a red face and a sheepish grin. I was sort of shocked. I was so glad that he returned my feelings. It was the best news of my life. Greater than any meat in the world. I smiled at him.

"Yup, that answers it." I grinned. I hugged him. He was shocked at first, but returned it. "I like you too Oz." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him grinning. This was better than anything. My days of feeling the doldrums were over. This was a happiness I had never known and no one could break it. This would be etched in my heart and his forever.

* * *

Hope you all liked! :) Please read and review!


End file.
